


Wrapped Up

by softzen



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, dick sucking, taeyong being a dom, ten likes being on his knees, tens horny before a show
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 13:15:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15120173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softzen/pseuds/softzen
Summary: Ten wants to have a little fun before a show.Taeyong's more then happy to indulge in him.





	Wrapped Up

Taeyong wasn’t expecting to be pulled into a dark closet as he walked down the hall in the company building. A hand went over his mouth silencing him and slammed the door, shoving him strongly into the wall. For a moment he panicked, thinking it was some saesang fan who managed to get inside, but he recognised the blondish silver hair and wide eyes. 

“It’s Ten, it’s me,” Ten whispered and only let go of his mouth once he went slack in his arms. 

Taeyong gave him a light shove. “What the hell?” he whispered. 

Ten advanced on his kissing him square on the mouth as a response. Taeyong gasped in surprise allowing Ten to shove his tongue down his throat. Taeyong’s hands went to the back of his neck pulling him closer and fitting him into a deeper kiss. What he wasn’t expecting was for Ten’s hands to greedily grab at his junk without warning. 

“Woah,” Taeyong pulled away surprised, batting his hand away, “Take it easy we have to go on in like half an hour.”

Ten pressed him into the wall, lips locked again, as he ground his knee up on Teayong’s crotch. Taeyong didn’t really want a quick fuck in the closet right now, but the moan he let out said otherwise. 

“Ten,” Taeyong said sharply, but he didn’t push him away. His greedy boyfriend licked the side of his neck from the corner of his lips to his ear and nibbled on the lobe.

“Lemme suck you off, hyung,” Ten whispered.

“Oh my god,” Taeyong groaned and pulled him away to look into his eyes. “Yes.” 

Ten smirked and titled in capturing his lips messily, all tongue and teeth, licking into his mouth and sucking on his tongue hard enough to make Taeyong moan.  
Ten’s hands wandered down to his waist and tugged on the loops of his jeans. Ten pulled away and pecked his lips, before dropping to his knees. He untucked his shirt and unbuttoned the last 3 to buttons leaving it hanging loose. He leaved a trail of kisses from his hip to his waistline of his jeans. 

Ten looked up at him from under his lashes and licked wetly up the front of his crotch. Taeyong’s breath got caught in his throat.

“Don’t tease, baby boy,” Taeyong warned as he began to play with the shorter hair along his boyfriend’s neck.

Ten smiled up at him and kissed the growing bulge delicately, and began to unbutton his pants with practiced ease. Rolling the zipper down, he pouted at the sight of his lover’s boxers, but hooked his fingers under them anyways and pulled them down together. Taeyong sucked his bottom lip in between his teeth as his cock bobbed up against his chest. 

Ten giggled up at him and took the shaft in his hands and jerked his cock deliciously, then held it out in front of his face. He kitten licked the tip perfectly, along his slit. Mouthing along the sides of his cock, he suckled like he would a dripping popsicle, loving the sharp intake of breath above him. Ten teased further and sucked the tip into his mouth, the taste of pre cum musky and salty. He bared his throat when Taeyong hissed and pulled at his hair harshly. 

“Be a good boy for me, Ten,” Taeyong murmured, voice low and husky with lust. 

Ten whimpered and surged forward sucking the head into his warm hot mouth. Lolling his tongue around the sides and keeping the suction hard. Taeyong fisted his hair, but let Ten have control. The head is hot and heavy in his mouth and he slowly moved down the shaft, holding his thumb tightly in fist to hold back his gag reflex. He was a good boy for Taeyong. 

Ten licked up the side of his cock, letting his teeth catch along a thick vein, causing a hot groan above him. This reminded him to look up, through heavy kohl lined eyes, and practically purr with the head of his cock in his mouth. Oh god, the way Taeyong’s neck looked when thrown back in pleasure, it made Ten want to bite at the cord like ripples. 

“Such a good little slut for me,” Taeyong rasped, and tugged at his hair, starting to rock his hips gently into Ten’s mouth. 

Ten relaxed his throat for him and moaned like a bitch in heat as Taeyong began to fuck his mouth steadily, he looked up at him from under his lashes giving him his best doe eyed look. Taeyong sucked in a sharp breath, taken aback by how sinful Ten looked below him and sped up the pace, his hip slamming in and out. Ten was so hard in his own pants that he could feel himself leaking and he swore he pulsed every time his lovers cock hit the back of his throat.

“Ten, Ten, baby- I’m so close,” Taeyong stuttered with his hands gripping at Ten’s hair harshly, just the way he knew he loved. 

Ten sucked a little harder and groaned letting the vibrations travel up his dick and that was it for his lover, “I’m,” Taeyong spat out before coming on Ten’s waiting mouth. He moaned, his hips faltering to a simple rocking motion as Ten milked him dry. 

“Show me,” Taeyong cooed breathlessly as Ten popped of his cock. He cupped his lovers jaw as he opened his mouth, showing a pool of cum along his tongue. Taeyong tapped his thumb on his bottom lip and Ten closed his mouth swallowing down the rest of his seed. 

“God, you’re so fucking hot,” Taeyong moaned and pulled his boyfriend up to a deep kiss, loving the fact that he could taste himself on Ten’s lips. “I love you,”

“Love you too,” Ten giggled. 

Taeyong smirked into the kiss and cupped Ten through his pants, loving the sensitive sigh his lover let out. “Now, why don’t you let me help you.” 

“Please,” Ten whimpered.

**Author's Note:**

> heyyy, savy here again with more sin, i'll post a continuation soon, and maybe turn this into a series of nct hooking up before shows and stuff ahaha anyways follow my twitter @sourzen  
> love you thank you for reading


End file.
